Gone swimming?
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: some Jasper and Emmett smut.


Jasper never thought he'd find himself in love with his older brother. It just wasn't done. You don't suddenly have feeling for your older, stronger, handsome brother. But then again when your brother was six foot three and all chiseled muscle you could see why you had fallen in love with him to begin with.

He was the one that made you feel better when you slipped up and didn't keep reminding you. He was the one that helped you get rid of the extra pent up anger and let you throw a fe3w punches at his face and wouldn't bat an eyelash at you instead he'd take you for a good swim in the river and you'd feel better.

Why did it have to be Emmett and why did it have to be my older brother who was married. Man my family must be jacked up in the outside world's eyes. I mean one all five of us are all adopted. Two I'm married to Alice who on paper is my sister just like Rosalie (Emmett's wife), and then there is my brother Edward. None of us share a shred of DNA with the other but on paper we are all adopted by our father and that makes us brother and sister to others.

Look at him there swimming in the sea like nothing is wrong. Like no one was watching him. The way the water rippled and dripped from his skin.

Stop. Stop thinking like that or you'll have a hard on. Try explaining that one. What's worse is I do love Alice. She makes me smile and makes me happy but I have feelings for Emmett as well. I love her and it's driving me crazy. I love him and it's driving me crazy. Maybe I should figure out a way to kill myself and be done with the wrestling around in my brain.

Does that make me gay? Or does that make me the most confused vampire on the face of this fucking earth? I could be bi.

"Jazz what are you doing?" Emmett called to me.

"What?"

"You've been sitting there starring into space for a good twenty minutes." Emmett said. I stood up and jumped into the water swimming to the bottom and staying there for a few minutes. A good swim in the water always clears my head but it wasn't working.

I surfaced again and shook my head a bit to get my wet hair and the water out of my eyes. I didn't see Emmett anywhere.

"Emmett?" I felt a hand grabbed my ankle and pull me under the water again. Emmett looked at me a smile on his face as he grabbed my face in his hands and brought our lips to meet together in a kiss.

Oh for the love of all that is holy.

I wanted to drown in that kiss and never stop but my lungs started to burn for air. We surfaced again. I knew I had a stupid yet shocked grin on my face.

"If you keep fighting with it in your head you'll never know the answer." Emmett smiled at me. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss. It was a taste that was all Emmett. Blood was there but it was faint now. There was the scent of the forest and the rain that soaked it. It was so intoxicating and I didn't want it to stop.

"God you taste good." Emmett smiled as he pulled away. I wanted him but would he have me? I could feel the low burn in the bit of my stomach as his hands roamed up and down my sides. "How long were you going to make me wait?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

He had known?

"You could have made me wait forever and you know it. We have forever and you could have tortured me with it for as long as you wanted." Emmett pulled me closer. "Didn't know you felt that way." I leaned into his touch and breathed in his scent feeling my way down his back and then I felt it his erection hard against my thigh.

"Emmett."

"You can't talk you have one too." Emmett said. He was right I did have one pressed against his leg and throbbing with need. Emmett's lips attacked mine as he guided this kiss. It was passionate and more possessive than the last. His tongue battled with mine for dominance and he wasn't about to give up and let me win.

He crushed me to him as my arms wrapped around his shoulders as my hands tangled in his hair. His hands traveled down my sides and squeezed my butt before putting my legs around his waist before taking us to the shore and lying us down. God his weight was an amazing. Heavy and made it a bit hard to breath through our kiss but I didn't want it to go.

Emmett worked his way to my jaw and down to my exposed neck. God it felt so good. I knew moans escaped me as he licked, kissed and bit my neck. "Don't stop Em." I wanted him closer. I thrust my hips up to meet his in a search for needed friction on my neglected cock. Emmett ground our erections together to find his own release.

His cock rubbing between my ass crack. I gasped and shuddered as Emmett's lips came in contact with my nipples. Teasing them and making them harden. It should be a sin to have a mouth that skilled. "Emmett please I need more. Please." I begged. Emmett pulled his head up from my neck and looked me in the eye.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please Emmett."

"I want you to tell me if it hurts Jazz. I don't want to hurt you alright?" I nodded. "Please Em I can't take it much longer."

Emmett placed himself at my entrance and looked at me waiting for me to give the okay. I did and his mouth captured mine in another kiss before he pushed in. It hurt and burned so badly. He continued to push in and didn't stop till he was balls deep inside of me. It hurt so badly. Emmett stopped to give me a chance to adjust to his size.

He was fucking huge there was no waiting to adjust. "Move." I gasped out. Emmett started slow but it only seemed to burn and hurt more. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip.

"I can't do this Jazz I'm hurting you." Emmett was rising up from me. "Don't Em please. I want this I don't want you to stop." I raised my hips up and pulled him back down on top of me. "Don't stop Em please." I begged.

Emmett bit his own lip as he thrust back into me. I wrapped my legs around him tighter bringing him deeper and urging him on. My nails dug into his back and then he hit it. I saw stars behind my half lidded eyes and a tingle through my entire body. "Oh god, Emmett, don't stop. Don't you dare stop, now." Emmett picked up the pace a little hitting that spot inside me again.

The stars and the feeling. His muscles under my hands as he continued to thrust into me hitting that spot with out mercy. "Deeper." Emmett obeyed my commander and thrust deeper brushing past that spot and making me cry out his name. I wanted it to go on I didn't want him to stop.

"Harder Emmett come on." I told him urging him harder and deeper into me. Emmett was still afraid he was hurting me. I wanted him deeper, harder, and faster. I growled low in my throat as I brought my lips to his ear.

"Damn it Emmett I not going to break now fuck me." I told him. Emmett grabbed my wrists to place them over my head before moving my legs over his shoulders. Emmett started using his vampire speed and strength to bring forth my moans and cries of pleasure. And god did it feel good. Deeper and deeper he went and so fast and hard that I never thought I would stop seeing stars.

I could feel my climax coming it was there it was so close and so far. Emmett knew how close I was because he yanked it away from me when I was so close. "Not yet Jazz. We have to come together." He whispered in my ear. Letting one of my wrists go to reach between us and take hold of my cock to pump me in time with his thrusts.

My free hand gripped the sweaty shoulder and pulled him closer. "Come on Em, give it to me. Harder I'm almost there. Emmett quickened his pace he was going to come too. "Almost there Jazz. Come with me. So close." He forehead dropped to my collarbone.

"Emmett1" I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me. Emmett's teeth bit into my skin but didn't break it as he emptied himself inside me.

It seemed like we lay there for hours shuddering from little after shocks of our orgasms. Never felt like that before and never felt better. Sore but it felt so good. Even better it didn't feel awkward lying in his arms by the water soaking in the afterglow and enjoying being there.

Okay so I'm in love with my older brother, my older brother is in love with me. If I'm gay well then so be it. If I'm bi so be it. But whatever it is it felt right and this felt better than ever. "Maybe next time you shoulder top." Emmett said.

"What was that round three or four?"

"Try round seven Babe."


End file.
